Highschool Imi
by Hyperactiveice
Summary: Roxas is in the student council and has to deal with the new kid. Akuroku and other random pairings some crack may occur yaoi shounen ai and other random crap maybe.
1. The Pizza

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners.���� THANKYOU my wonderful beta-er� Carefreecat**

**Plot is mine! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY. It's all I have left -sobs- That and my word at the bottom (you'll know it when you see it)**

**WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening.**

* * *

I grimaced, not believing my eyes. My friend was cheating on my other friend, with that friend's girlfriend. Man that was confusing but trust me you'll get it soon. This was getting a bit out of hand. "HAYNER!" I called out to the tangled mass of limbs and lips.

"...Rhm?" he mumbled not bothering to unlock his lips from hers. Jeez, what was with him? People were seriously starting to stare.

"Get over here now!" I yelled again. "And Namine get your mouth off him and keep at least SOME of your dwindling dignity!" Can't Kairi keep her under control? Really!

"What!" He mumbled loudly, his overly big cammo pants rustling with each step.

"Do you KNOW what you're doing to poor little Pence? He actually thinks he's going out with Namine! Why are you doing this?" I was exasperated. How could he do this to the poor little deluded Pence? Even though he was smart, why was he stupid enough to believe in this girl? She's not even super straight like me. She's curvy with some straight qualities. If ya know what I mean.

"Yeah, I know." he replied bored. "And I dun care. Shay kissed me first." Hayner sounded as if he was drunk and it didn't make it better that when he was going for a cool stride down the hall, he ended up sauntering dizzily and running into several lockers. Loud clanging noises could be heard for a long time as I thought about the day. Running my hand through my hair, it probably wouldn't need anymore gel for the rest of my life, I thought about that disappearing new kid. I'm assigned the greeting job in the student council. I go and escort them to classes and can skip my own for about a day. I stay with them for about a week as I help them adjust to our screwed up school life. Damn that kid though. He didn't show up! He was supposed to be here today but he's still unpacking his house. He ARRIVED three days ago. What was he a girl! "And damn that Marluxia!"

"Hmmm?" A hand snaked around my shoulder as I felt a presence, a little too late. "Oh Roxas! That wouldn't be poor little me your talking about, would it? Why would you say that?" Marluxia batted his eyelashes at me. Which, as you might guess, is creepy with his pink hair flipping everywhere. His face was arranged in a pattern a little cherub might be jealous of. 'I'm in DEEP trouble now...'

"No of course not!" I smiled hurriedly at him." I was talking about the Marluxia on that one new show. You know the one who killed my favorite character!" I hope he didn't start watching soap operas anytime lately. Guess not. I smiled, thanking god inwardly.

His face was a mix of remorse, for someone else had his name. And it also had some confusion in there too. His mouth frowned.

"Oh, well anyway be ready for the new student tomorrow. And no faking sickness like you tried to do today." Oh how wrong he was, I�really was sick, "Or I might have to come over and _**get**_ you." Oh my gosh! I'm going to die. Marluxia's voice sounded like he wanted to kill me but he was smiling. God this man was disturbed. Everyone thought the vice-president of the council was awesome. The council members, well. We knew SO much better. "I'll see ya tomorrow Roxy" he turned and strode away.

"DON'T call me ROXY!" I yelled at the empty hall. The students had left long ago, leaving me alone in an almost empty school.

I brushed off lingering hints of Marluxia and walked into the bright sunlight. "I'm so hungry" I whined and walked forward. People, as usual, avoided me outside school. The wind died down for a bit so I took the liberty of checking my hair. It was definitely still there. In the middle of this, I finally find out my stomach's growling.

"ARGH!" I screamed in frustration. NOW I have to go to the stupid store and buy food. I ran out of food last night. Damn it and my mom is still gone on her stupid business trip. WHY does everyone hate me! Oh well I changed my walking from, going home to, going to the _grocery_ _store._ Why people call it that, I will never know. It should be a food store. Hell let's just get it over with. I walked in, grabbed a ton of frozen pizzas, and went to the register.

Mom left me a frickin' pre-paid tab here so I can just go in and out with the food. Oh well the line was unnaturally long for a Tuesday. There was some woman who looked, and smelled, as if she was a cat lady. Another guy in front of her and then. Suddenly a red gust of hair caught my view. It was unruly and flew in pretty much every direction but it still looked awesome. I wonder who they were. Since I don't know if it's a guy or girl yet, haven't seen the rest of 'em.

While I was spacing apparently the cat lady had ran over her foot with her cart. I stood behind her snickering until she turned around. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" He-SHE screamed hysterically.

I freaked out. Naturally, anyone would when a woman with a full goatee and buzz cut was staring at you.

Well now, that's just fantabularific.

�

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one and I shall update this soon if people like it.

Please don't forget to Review!


	2. CAT LADIES BAD

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten**

**The plot is mine, leave it alone! and a big thanks to Carefreecat for putting up with my constant chapters.**

**WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening.**

* * *

_Well now, that's just fantabularific._

That was the last thing I though before I was killed. It was in the middle of daylight with about 75 witnesses I wonder if that old cat lady killed them all too? Heaven is such I wonderful place. I could go on and on about the pretty white clouds and flying, but I can't.

I can't because I'm still alive. Barely. Remember that red-head from earlier? He was apparently a he and he was the cashier. The cashier's job is apparently to protect little innocent teenagers from getting killed by hormone-confused old cat ladies. Let me elaborate.

I was cringing away from the scary lady towering above me with her too dark greasy hair and goatee. She took a step forward and acted as if she was gonna hit me. Her arm was pulled back and just hovered there. Her face was one of shock. I just stayed crouched down looking up at her. Then the lady started acting crazy as if her pants were on fire. Well, when she turned around, let's just say it would've been bad had the sprinkler system not turned on. Needless to say we all got soaked, thoroughly. Everyone was looking around wondering how that psycho had caught her pants on fire. I looked around too, until I saw that red glint of hair and it's owner's face.

Damn that was a pretty face. Everything sharp and yet soft. And then the eyes. Those eyes were like a cat's. Bright, bright green. Almost as if they could pierce you with a single glance. I was practically in a trance staring at him. That is until I saw that he was snickering like I was before. He was wet too, didn't look happy about that but then I noticed his shirt. It was tight and clung to his body from the water, but it had flames over it. Could he have set that ladies bum on fire? hmmm. Oh well several people went and started complaining to the manager about a faulty sprinkler system. I almost laughed. Almost. HEY! My pizzas! They were still dry, YAY! So I moved to the front with my dozen or so pizzas and put them on the belt. Why not take advantage of everyone being busy?

"That's alot of pizzas. Why so many?" huh? who was-oh...OH! That was him, the mystery guy. His face was alot more pretty in person. His lip- nope! Not gonna think about that! NO WAY! I mentally smacked myself while replying to him.

"Huh?" I tilted my head," My mom's out of town and I don't feel like cooking, I've already cooked an actually dinner for the last week." I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I still saw his face on the front of my lids, damn this was not turning out well. My mind was freaking out as it fought its self.

'YOU DON'T LIKE GUYS!'

'Hmmm? then waht is it that's going through you're mind right now?'

'THAT'S NOT THE SAME!'

Ow my brain...

"Hm? that's wierd it says you don't have to pay..." His voice was concerned, he looked as if he thought he did something wrong.

" Oh no. You're fine. My mom sends a tab to the store every week to make sure I have food money." I tried to make sure he understood but I did need to go. The sun was setting and I don't like the dark. At all.

"Oh okay. What's your name then?" his voice was a little, I dunno what to say. It was just questioning, but there was somethign else. I pushe dit out of my head.

"Umm. My name's Roxas? What's yours?" I asked trying to find out what I could call the guy.

"Oh, hi Roxas. Nice to meet ya. The name's Axel A-X-E-L.Got it? "

"Wel, Axel I gotta go now. There's somone behind me." I said noticing the cat lady from earlier come up from behind.

Not wanting to loose a head, I grabbed the sacks that apparently got magically packed 'cause I don't rememebr seeing Axel doing it. I started out the door and was amazed as I ever was when I walked outside. The sun was as bright as ever, it's sky streaked so beautifuly. Reds, pinks, blues, and oranges, with some yellow. Just so stunning, my feet were carying me further away when someone started screaming.

"STOP! WAIT!" Jeeze can't the person jsut stop? The streets were practically empty except me and that voice. Come to think of it, it sounded kinda familiar. Wait.WHAT?

"ROXAS! WAIT UP!" That would've been why I thought it sounded familiar. It was Axel.

"Why wouldn't you wait!" He almost yelled. Hey, didn't he jsut run two blocks? That's like alot. And he's not winded even a bit. Wow, he must be really fit.

Maybe he could fit my- WRONG THOUGHTS! I shook my head and felt the water weighing it down, shake off some. wait was that a laugh? God that was beautiful. It sounded almost like a deep bell ringing, but echoing as if forever. Was that jsut the sound stuck in my head?

"Sorry didn't realize you were yelling after me." I turned and stealed myself against the eyes. I might just end up speaking my mind and I don't know Axel that well."Sorry." I whispered as the wind picked up considerably. I don't think he heard it though. I hugged my sacks closer to my body trying to keep some of the fading warmth in my body. That wind was absolutely bitter right now. Or was that jsut the water?

"Oh well, It's getting dark out. I thought I'd walk you home. It's never safe outside alone after dark." Axel's gaze darkened conciderably, almost a knowing look entered his eyes and they seemed so...old. Axel's smile was still on though. Kinda like a gentleman's smile? Oh well.

"Umm...sure?" I said. "By the way, what school do you go to?" I randomly asked.

"I just transfered here. I'm gonna go to Imi 'cause they've got such an awesome track team." DAMNIT!

GOD DAMN THAT TRACK TEAM! WHY!

"I gotta go sorry." I said panicked, and ran away from the very confused Axel. His hair almost blended with the sunset, were my last thought as I hurried away.

* * *

heh, sorry for the shortness (I think) of the chapter.

NO OFFENCE TO THE TRACK TEAMS ANYWHERE by the way. I have friends on the track team but, you'll see soon.

Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. I almost succeeded in umm... well murdering my comp cause it deleted half my chapter...

anyway review please I GIVE OUT COOKIES! (they're home made)


	3. My Sister Ollete

All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten

The plot is mine, leave it alone! THANKYOU MYawesome Beta-er: Carefreecat

WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deals with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.

WARNING- There is going to be some mildly disturbing scenes in here that include ALMOST rape and then some death scenes of OLLETE.

This is gonna be in the italicized _flash back_ so please don't read if that bugs you.

Thank you and goodnight/day/evening.

---------------

Damn not being in shape sucks! I mean I'm just as lean as the next person is but seriously, I NEVER exercise. I really need to fix that. My breath huffed out of my lungs as I ran as fast as I possibly could. It didn't seem fast enough because soon I heard footsteps behind me. I panicked and I guess the adrenaline finally started pumping in my veins. I pulled ahead and took off down some alleyways. I had only ever needed to use my knowledge of the street ways once before and- NO I'm NOT going to think about that right now. Must keep moving. Must elude the person! I finally reached my apartment building and flew up the steps. My keys were out of my pocket before I managed to reach the door. Up about four, more flights and I finally got to my door. The keys were in the hole and I was home free. 

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what I was doing wasn't completely logical. Really though I don't want anything to do with that track team. They're worse than Marluxia 'cause there are about 20 of them. They would gang up on you and tear ya apart if they could just like… God, my head. I gripped my hair and tried to push the thoughts down physically with my hands. I didn't want to remember this! My back slid down the door, and I landed in a crumpled heap.

----------------

_"OWWWWWWW!" I screamed as my vocal cords vibrated with the force of my scream. It sounded shrill even to my ears. "Oh my god" I breathed as tears streamed down my cheeks, as I looked up. "My god! WH-what did she even do to you?" I shouted again. This was TOO much! This was torture!_

_"That's the point. She didn't do a damn thing." He sneered viciously. God why was he doing this to me. I can't believe what is happening. AHHH! A searing pain on my arm. I looked over and found him putting out a cigarette on my arm. God why don't you like me? I pleaded blinking back tears. _

_"Ro-xy dun blame them. Tell Nam-y buh bye." she smiled at me so sincerely. The floor's so cold. Wait! _

_"Olette! You're gonna-" I couldn't catch my breath. what's happening to me?_

_I clutched at my throat. I couldn't get my lungs to inflate, and my brain started getting fuzzy. Everything was just getting hazy like I was in some strange dream._

_Sooooo, ha...zy..._

_"Ole-"_

_"SHUT UP YOU FAG!" He screamed brutally into my fading mind._

_"Stop," I couldn't get my voice higher than a whisper as I saw the blood pool around my arm. I'm going to die of blood loss, I thought as more blood dripped out. I suddenly felt my shirt ripped open and then nothing._

I started crying horribly. It had been so long since that had happened. It was my first year in middle school, almost five years ago next month. Some guys who thought I had been talking about them had caught Olette and me walking home one night. I had picked her up from Namine's house. They grabbed Olette and I tried to fight back. I tried so hard to save her but somehow they managed to cut up my arm and while I was down they dragged Ollete and I into a big warehouse. They killed Olette because she wouldn't give up her pride and have sex with a man. She was in love with Namine and Namine had been so upset that Ollete had been killed. That's when her bad habit had surfaced. She teased the guys and then swatted them away like flies. It was so horrible, but could I really blame her? 

I wiped the tears away quickly, but more just showed up. I stumbled up and locked the door behind me. I heard a faint click. I shoved the pizzas, bag and all, into the freezer, and groped my way to the radio. The only thing that could calm my nerves at the moment was music. Music blaring and loud that was what I needed. Some song came on and I just sat and wept. My eyes were dry and they hurt but the pain was welcomed. I needed to feel something other than grief or I might be swallowed again by it. God, this was so painful. I hugged myself and then got up. I needed to leave. Never mind food I don't care. I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was- IT WAS 10 o'clock ALREADY! How long had I spent crying? I couldn't tell. I don't even remember what time it was when I walked in. I needed to get out of my school clothes, they were too binding and were still wet from the sprinkler water or my tears I didn't know what else, and I didn't care to find out.

I ended up heading for my closet. I searched around, it was still dark though. I guess I'd forgotten to turn on the lights. Whoops. I turned the one in the closet on and searched through my mounds of stuff until I could find my low-cut, loose-bottom, sleek, black jeans, my black sleeveless shirt, and then my coat. It covered pretty much all my skin considering I managed to actually find my knee-length black boots. I found some hair-gel and scraped some through; though I was sure, the blonde locks didn't need it. I found my eyeliner and smeared some on, a thin line though. I think those huge lines look freaky on me. With nothing other than my keys and my phone in different pockets, I headed off to somewhere I hadn't been for almost two years. The club. The time was 10:30, but I didn't care I needed to forget.

-----------

Thanks alot Favorite of Chaos for making the ending of the chapter what it is, with an awesome idea. To be continued with the next chapter. 

In addition, sorry for that cliché ending with the time. I couldn't resist

ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING- PLEASE review (that cookie offer is still up if ya remind me)

\/p> 


	4. DANCING

1All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten

(Unintentionally... like me! I WANNA BE AN OWNER! But sadly, it was not meant to be)

The plot is mine, leave it alone! It'll cry if ya steal it. THANKYOU MY awesome beta-erCarefreecat

WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.

Thank you and goodnight/day/evening.

(WOO WE HAVE A GUEST APPEARANCE FROM AN F. F. MEMBER)

--------------------------

I checked myself in the mirror, from what I could see I looked fine. At least no one could see my arms now. I smiled, unlocked, and opened the door. Turning I re-locked the door, and set out to the parking garage beneath the apartments. Mom is somewhat obsessive about having the _right_ kind of apartment. It HAS to have alot of floors, she says I need to exercise more which she won't need to worry about soon, 'cause of where I'm headed. Which reminds me I need to take the stairs because the elevator's screwed up again? Sorry, just don't question my mind. It works off weird crap. Like I could link a carrot to remembering to turn on the Radio at certain times, and that's just an example. I opened the door to the fire stairs and slowly began to climb down. I just about tripped on something, which seemed to be some random hobo that got inside the building. Poor guy got to remember to invite him to dinner at a buffet or something... 

I made it down to the cars and just about ran to my designated spot. My keys were, again, out before I got to the car. Got to be quick about how much time you leave yourself exposed to the world. My hand reached for the handle of my black car. It was sleek and had tinted windows that prevented people form looking in. I really need to be careful. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a teensy bit paranoid...

I thought about that as I slid down into the soft, worn, leather seats. I pulled my feet in and closed the door hurriedly; it made a loud echo in the empty lot. I looked around. Most of the other cars were there except maybe a few of the night-shift workers. I looked at the orange-tinted wall then put the keys in the ignition, put it into reverse and backed out. The car almost purred beneath me as I drove out of the lot and onto the road. I didn't go _that_ fast but it was still above the limit just a little. God the pumping of adrenaline going so fast through my blood excited me like no other. Well maybe Ax- NOPE! Not going there right now, I must focus on driving first! Now to remember how to get in... Oh yeah!

I parked the car, my heart still mildly racing from the quick high. The lot was of course full. This was the most crowded club in the whole city, and let me tell you. This is a HUGE city with dozens of clubs everywhere. Anyway, I parked my car and looked at the bright neon purple sign that read, "SLIPH". It's pronounced 'slif' but that's just how it's spelt. Of course, the owner's a retard so I wouldn't put it past him to have spelt it wrong on accident. Heh, just kidding. I'd get slapped if he heard me, which wouldn't be good for me at all! My mom's friend Cloud runs this place. He started this place after he graduated from high school. In fact, he went to Imi too.

Of course, there was the humongous line that stretched about a block and a half AROUND the HUGE building. It had to take up at least a block of space. I walked up to the front of the line, as if I knew what I was doing. Well, I did of course I used to be a regular here. I guess luck's still with me in moderation because Cloud still had the same bouncer from the past 4 years. "Heya Dane!" I smiled brightly at my old friend. He wasn't one of those potbelly bald guys. He was tall and lean, even though he didn't look it, he could probably beat up anyone in the line if he wanted. This guy was like Herculean strong. He still had his black hair up in a ponytail and covering his bandaged eye. He lost it in a war about 7 years ago now, I think.

He waved, "Nice to see ya back again Roxas! What brings you in?" He sounded curious, and he should be I avoided this place like the plague for like a year and a half.

"Just felt like it." I shrugged mildly; I managed to disguise the quiver in my voice. My pants rustled with the almost non-existent breeze, my coat joined in too. It was almost like a trench coat but cut a bit shorter and had a smaller collar so you could actually SEE my shirt.

"Okay, off ya go then." Dane lifted up the rope and I heard groans down the line. By then I had managed draw a crowd. Whether it was because of the fact I was getting in, and free too, or that I was wearing all black and pretty much looked Goth but I actually smile, I think that's why so many people stare. You could never tell if I was around if, it was dark out. Most of my closet was composed of black for whenever I go out. It's not like I'm some freak or anything, I just like the color.

I looked back at the line and suddenly was stricken in awe when I saw a head bobbing up and down.

Damn Marluxia, just damn him to the furthest nether-regions of hell. I whispered something to Dane and hid behind him, in the dark as he motioned Marley's group up. Just saying now that I occasionally call him Marley for no reason. I heard some words and then Dane ushered the group in. It was funny because Marley just looked plain confused and everyone else was confused as well. Well, that is except Zexion. Zexion, with his glasses, blue-silver hair in his face, and normally quiet demeanor, tends to pay attention to everyone and thing. He had noticed me from the beginning.

I got a small smile as he walked into the building. I followed quietly.

"Nice of you to join us." his voice was so soft and the music so deafeningly loud I had to lean really close to hear him.

"Felt like it." I said repeating my earlier comment. "By the way, please, oh please, don't tell Marluxia I'm hear 'kay?" and with that I took off into the vibrating room hoping with all my heart Zexion wouldn't tell the pink haired demon.

I missed this place like an addict misses a joint. _Badly_. Searching for a bobbing blonde head, I expected Cloud to be in here somewhere. Normally he was in the middle of everything. 

And there he was, his body moving along to the intense beat created by the speakers that were mounted over every inch of this place. The lights were dim and I barely managed to see him. His blond hair was in spike similar to my own but they were a bit more tamed. I pushed my way through, getting thrown everywhere. At least that hasn't changed I though bitterly as I continued to push through the crowd. Eventually I was shoved straight into Cloud who 'oof '-ed when I rammed into his stomach. He looked down with a ferocious expression, almost as if he wanted to tear off a limb or two. Remember earlier when I said something about getting hurt? Yeah well, Cloud has anger-management issues, and right now he was very angry.

I smiled up at my friend hoping to be forgiven, and hopefully spared from his wrath. He looked utterly surprised, and then hugged me. Seriously, in the middle of getting my ears blasted off with some random music, they were playing Japanese bands now, and getting pushed around, I'm being hugged. And not only am I being hugged, but I'm being hugged to death by… "Clou-d!" I choked out. "Let...GO!" The last word was almost shouted.

"Sorry little buddy. It's just I haven't seen you in-" At this point Cloud was getting his leg molested by some random guy. Cloud looked like he was going to start a fistfight in about two seconds, so I pulled him out of the crowd and to the bar. "Sorry." he sounded like a kicked puppy. "Still haven't gotten over that little issue. Oh well what brings you back to my not-so-humble abode?" He was all smiles. I finally got to look at him. He was alot taller than I remembered, even though I had grown at least a few inches he still was taller. He was wearing a black plain shirt that hugged him graciously and cut off at the shoulders, accompanied by plain black shoes, and some dark, dark blue hip huggers. Something new he must've gotten recently was a tattoo that wound the length of his arm in the shape of a red ribbon.

"Oh um, I just needed out tonight." I replied trying not to let anything show besides my smile.

"Nice clothes." he said randomly.

"Cloud I-?" He cut me off. Seriously, that is not the nicest thing to do. I frowned

"It's alright. Go have some fun." He gave me that all-knowing smile, he knows pisses me off, and pushed me off into the throng of dancing bodies.

Dang it. He is just so damn frustrating. At first, my movements were clipped and short, my temper setting my rhythm off. After a bit I forgot about Cloud, forgot about anything and everything at all, my movements become suppler. I danced along with everyone else. Soon I couldn't even feel them around me, the hundreds of people and none of them could touch me. I felt almost invincible, in this place. I closed my eyes and soon found myself the most comfortable I've been for a while. Easy and relaxed. I opened my eyes and found myself being stared at but I didn't care and just kept going with the flow and moving around, opening my eyes every once in a while.

I have got to admit that I pretty much thought I was dreaming when at one point , I have no clue how long I had been dancing, I opened my eyes and thought I spied some wild red hair swaying to the beat. At that point, I broke off from my current rind of dancing partners and made my way to the bar. At least Cloud loved me enough to let me have alcohol. I might go crazy otherwise. I was up to about three glasses of something that Cloud had approved as "child-appropriate" long ago. I STILL don't see how alcohol can be child-appropriate but apparently, it was. Oh, well back to the drink. I asked for another one having finished my current one, and the bar tender warned me it was my last one. Like I couldn't hold my liquor. HAH! I grabbed it and was sipping at it, watching the music vibrate through me and make the liquid vibrate in my glass.

I saw the same red hair accompanied by the same body and the same eyes, sit about two seats away. CRAP! I mentally screamed, gulping down the rest of my glass. I wasn't gonna face Axel after what had happened earlier. He tried to order tequila and got it, wow could this guy not tell ages? Or was it 'cause Axel looked so hot? He was wearing this really tight black and toxic-green hoodie, paired with a pair of blue jeans, and some pink and green converse. His hair was at least almost tamed into a slightly slicked back mass of spikes. Wait! WHAT! Why in the hell was this going through my head? I got up as quietly as I could and headed to the bathroom. I was halfway there when I heard him calling my name.

I could probably pick Axel's voice out from a few yards away. Instead of stopping like he instructed, I ran as fast as I could, hoping my small size would prevent Axel from getting a hold of me faster. I was finally in the door and almost home free when I found my arm caught. I can't deal with this! I was just here for fun; I wasn't trying to make my life even more complicated! I turned around and faced a very confused looking axel. "What are you doing here?" I seethed almost violently. I really didn't mean to hurt him, but apparently, I had.

Axels' face had just turned into a very confused and hurt puppy-dog expression. Remember that comment about the kicked puppy from earlier. Well Axel was playing that part very well right now.

---------------

Sorry about the lame / continued ending. I didn't want to chance my computer loosing my writing again. (Five times in ten minutes.) 

Oh, well PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again everyone for being awesome. Again, thank you - Favorite of Chaos - for being the awesome idea holder of this chapter and believe the next one too...?


	5. WTF DDR!

All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)

The plot is mine, leave it alone! I'LL cry if you steal it. THANKS FOR being my beta-er, Carefreecat

WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.

In the event a spammer comes around. Please re-direct them to the nearest exit of the Internet. 

Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.

* * *

_Well Axel could play the part really well right now._

I stood there thinking for oh; I don't know point-oh-five seconds, before trying to talk to him. "Axel..." I began.

"No. It's obvious you want to be alone right now, I'll just go back to the bar." One last flare of red and he was gone out the door. And he left. Seriously left me. Alone. In a damp and not that dirty bathroom, to think to myself about how I have hurt his feelings, wishing I could take it all back.

This random guy then chose to stumble into the bathroom and spurt out random words about his night. I sat and listened for a while until he mentioned something about the battling was starting. Interesting, I heard Cloud was still banned from this but apparently it didn't matter much. I was interested for a few more minutes before his words got so slurred I couldn't understand anymore. Oh well...

I walked out of the bathroom, my mind made up. It must have looked weird. A guy with spiky blonde hair, with all black clothes, walking determinedly out of a bathroom. Oh well, it's not as if I cared about the other people watching me in the first place. I saw a few kids from school and then I saw the rest of the council members. Well, 'the rest' was definitely an understatement since currently there were only three of them here besides me. Marley, Zexion, and Demyx. Marley's a psycho and the best dancer ever...besides me of course. It's just fun to dance with him and that's pretty much the only thing about him that I can say I like in the slightest. Zexion, well, he's really shy and thinks he looks ugly. Don't know why though. I think he looks good, in a big/little brother kind of view. What with his silvery- blue hair, that constantly falls in his eyes no matter what he does. He even tried to use some of MY hair gel once, which is saying something by the way, and it STILL didn't help. Man was that hilarious to laugh at though. And Demyx, there's nothing to say. I GUESS if you look you might see someone who's worth looking at, but once you get to know him. That's a different story. He's annoying as hell. Always wants to know what's happening. I guess he's a good wardrobe consultant though. Everyone has their special talents. His just aren't that useful sometimes.

Oh yes well back to seeing the council members, I walked up to them and asked if the sign-up had ended. Marley, as usual, looked confused. Demyx just shook his head, signaling a no, while Zexion just stood off to the side, holding his book. I wonder what that one's about? It looks interesting. I said thanks and walked over to Cloud who still had the sheet up. "Heya Cloud! Can I pretty please, sign-up?" Woohoo! I managed to get the puppy dog eyes out. Cloud can never resist the allure of the puppy eyes!

"No." He said forcefully. Hey, it didn't work.

"Cloud, come on!" I whined almost pathetically. Almost.

"Why would you want to sign-up?" He looked like he was smiling! ARGH! He's **toying** with me!

"I need to let off some steam! Come on Cloud!" My voice raised a teensy bit, not a lot but enough to get a few people's attention.

"Yeah come on Cloud. Let the little guy play." Muhahahahahahaha. He has the most wonderful timing. Although I hate it when he calls me little.

"Aw Squall that isn't fair." This statement was in reaction to the fact that Leon had just stolen the paper and given me a pen to sign it.

"Thank you SQUALLY, for giving me this wonderful piece of golden paper, on which to sign my name. But I do recall asking you NEVER to call me short." Seriously. Why pick on short people? Just 'cause I wasn't seven foot tall like him. I'm still five-five, which is considered to be tall, thank you. Oh and did I mention I have a knack for pissing people off regularly?

"I've told YOU before that there is no need to make my name an adverb by adding a stupid LY on the end. I've also told you that I prefer going by Leon." Eh, well he wasn't that mad. Although he did seem like he could go for a round of the competition himself. Oh well too bad.

"You've got about ten minutes before the competition starts. Have fun." That was Cloud. To prevent me getting hurt, I think but I doubt that, he shoved a hand against Leon's shoulder. Except as I turned around. I caught the faintest scene of Cloud's hand's being captured, and moved away, with no resistance.

I wonder what that was about...

Well, here I am. Ten minutes later. I love this place by the way. Did I mention that? The whole other half of the club is a games room. And there's about ten stations of DDR set up, all hours of the day. Just enough for a competition don't ya think? It all goes according to what rank you want to go at. There's two choices though. Standard and Heavy. Of course we were playing the one with the best songs on it, DDR Extreme 2. That has got to be the best track of songs put together, ever!

I'm on standard today 'cause I don't feel like doing heavy. Standard is pretty much like easy with me, but I'm wearing boots and a long cloak which is NOT coming off. So standard it is.

I walked up to one of the stations at the end. I like the ones at the end a lot better. One of the rules was that we got to pick our partners first round. I didn't really care so I walked up to one. Anyway, from there the competition starts.

I was still fuming from the fact that Axel wouldn't listen to me, so at first I picked a really fast song with a good beat. I kind of felt a bit sorry for the guy against me. I don't think he knew what he was getting into. I ended up getting a perfect score, which as you can tell ended up with me attracting a crowd.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another crowd forming on the other end of the row. Interesting. With my song done I sat down for a second and drank some water. I waited for another five minutes before I was called up again. I wasn't really paying attention to anything though. There were still about 24 competitors left, including me. These things were really popular. Especially here, in a dance club. The next person I went up against was a girl. She looked like someone I knew... I don't remember where from but oh well. She was wearing bright pink with accents of black here and there. And her heals, O.M.G. that's all that'll describe those behemoths. They were like ten inches! And she was STILL shorter than me! Then her hair was up in these huge ponytails. Seriously. It was a bit scary. She looked like she belonged in a manga book. She actually almost beat me though, but I still won by a letter grade.

This one might be interesting. I'm looking forward to my next turn. Which turned out was about two seconds later. The place was getting loud. What with the cheering and all the different songs playing, and then you had the vibrations from the next room coming in, I almost didn't hear my name. I stepped up to one of the center stations and took my place. I could hear Marley and Demyx screaming something inaudible. It sounded like cheering, I dunno. The next person I went up against just plain ruined my composure. It was Axel again. Why does he keep popping up? This is getting annoying.

"Good luck Roxy." He said. It sounded almost like a sneer but more friendly? How in the hell does that work? And he called me Roxy again!

I scowled inside. Outwardly I smiled. "Fine then, Good luck Axis!" Yeah that's right! If he's going to have a nickname for me then he's going to get one too.

People have most definitely called me spiteful." What th-"

"GAME ON!" I yelled delightfully, setting it to random and hit start. We ended up getting Polovision Dances and Choruses. I didn't think it was that hard, and Axel apparently didn't either. We both ended up getting a perfect score. Interesting. It wasn't that hard but still. Since we both got the same letter score we had to go again. The rules stated someone had to win. We went through three rounds of this before I decided to make things interesting. My breath was getting a little bit ragged but I still had it under control. Four rounds in a row of standards' do that to ya. My clothes were becoming a little restricting, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Hey Axel." I breathed out.

"What?" Heh his breath was just as ragged but his face didn't show off a thing.

"How about we make a bet?" I ran my hands through my hair. I hope I was appearing aloof. There was definitely a crowd now. We'd been going at this for about 20 minutes. Who wasn't watching us? The rest of the competition was almost over, but it was put to a halt because they needed us to finish. People were either annoyed or in awe.

"Hmm?" hey at least I got a reaction. He raised his eyebrow at me, then slicked his hair back and put it into a ponytail.

Dang that looked good...STOP IT! CONSCIENCE WHY! I screamed at myself for a second. "How about the person with the most Perfects wins?" This'll be fun.

Axel leaned really close to me, I could almost feel his breath fan out across my cheek" Sure and how about if I have the most Perfects," here a sly smile ended up creeping across his face. A Cheshire smile that meant only trouble. "I get to take you out?"

"WHAT! No!" I shook my head vehemently, almost hitting Axel with my spiked mass of hair. I didn't want to take a chance at spending more time with him, even if my conscience said otherwise...

"What are you scared I'll win? How about if you win I'll listen to you for a week?" Either way he gets what he wants, but if I decline he's going to make a fool of me.

I groaned. Loudly. VERY loudly. "FINE!" I shouted. "I'll take up your stupid challenge!" This was ticking me off again. And I had actually been enjoying the half hour in which I hadn't seen him.

"I do recall you started this, but let us begin." He planned this out! I swear. Him and his cool clothes, awesome hair, and capturing eyes! He even planned what I would say! Wait let's calm down some. The songs starting.

"Oh hell, this'll be fun." I said aloud. I was wondering when the random thing would turn against someone. It gave us Sakura, on Standard. If you've played it before you'll know that it NEEDS to be treated with the utmost attention. And attention was what I wasn't giving it. At least at first. I kept staring at Axel. His feet were definitely moving fast. I finally got my mind in gear just before the song slowed down. Which in my opinion was the hardest part. See right now my legs had a chance to get tangled up into my cloak. That would've definitely been really bad. 'cause then I would have been in the situation of falling over. And falling would mean landing either on someone in the crowd, my face, or on Axel. I didn't' want either of those three to happen.

And when has fate ever listened to me. At least It was toward the end if the song. Oh well. I went and tripped on nothing, well nothing is the wrong statement. I ended up stepping wrong and landed on the side of my foot. I cried out as I began to fall forward. My eyes closed, I expected to hit my face square on the floor. It never came though. This sounds so cliché but I felt some arms wrap around my waist and lift me effortlessly. I opened my eyes and found them staring straight into Axel's eyes. You know that one dance move when the girl is dipped low and they end up staying there for like two seconds. Well it was like we were suspended in this one move forever. I just stared up at Axel, admiring the small view before blushing horribly.

Now, I'm not one to blush. Ever. But I felt so horribly for ruining the game. I heard that one sound signaling that you failed the song.

"I'm sorry Axel. I ruined the game." I felt like a little kid.

"No problem, look at the scores though." At that point I heard a gasp from our captured audience. Then Demyx started screaming 'Go Juliet!' I wouldn't figure out what he meant until I strangled the answer out later. I had a singular perfect more than Axel. Even though we both failed I was still considered the winner. Well that sucks. I actually wanted to figure out what would happen with Axel's end. Oh well.

"Oh my." I was still in shock by the way. I wasn't expecting to win, especially since, Axel could've gone like five second longer, let me hit the floor, then have won. But I guess not..."Hey Axel? ...Why?"

"Yes, why, and because I could. Just because I could." He smiled again. "It's nearly one in the morning and we all need to be going. Would you like that offer from earlier?"

It took me a second before my eyes widened remembering. He wanted to take me home... Wait! I still need to stay away from the Track members I'm not going to have anything to do with them. At all.

"No." I clipped the one word, shoved Axel away and said thanks over my shoulder towards everyone.

"Don't forget the bet." Axel said loudly over the noise.

"NEVER!" I blurted out playfully. I heard some distinct chuckling, but it ended when I stepped outside. The line had died down completely. There were no more people outside. I said bye to Dane and ran out to my car. I heard some laughter coming from a car a few rows down. It made me nervous so I hurried faster and made it to my car. I felt like going a bit slower than I was coming down here. I turned the keys and felt the car rev up. I pulled out and took some back streets before reaching my apartment. I showed my Id saying I lived here and they let me in. I parked my car and walked up to my door. I fumbled for a second with the keys.

That surprised me but I was too tired and my foot was a bit sore. I put a cold patch on it, washed my face, and went to my bed. Time for sleep. I don't need to be grump tomorrow if I'm going to have to deal with him for another day. Maybe I can paw him off on Demyx? I closed my eyes, and thankfully, had no dreams that night.

* * *

Sorry for the wierd/ bad chapter. 


	6. The ART Of Locking Up Cell Phones

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)**

**The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks to the wonderful Carefreecat **

**WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

**I closed my eyes, and thankfully, I had no dreams that night.**

**"WAKE UP IDIOT! WAKE UP TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL! STUDENT COUNCIL! STUDENT COUNCIL! GET U-"**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. ARGH! Just no. I can't believe Larxene got a hold of my phone again. Maybe I should put a padlock on my locker. She's like the queen of picking locks. She's already been in the principal's office several times without being invited, after hours. She tends to like screwing with the principal for some reason. I'm surprised Xemnas hasn't figured anything out yet. **

**I groaned loudly. On student council days, SOMEONE always comes and gets me. I just happened to "forget" sometimes in the beginning. Heh heh. I shoved the covers over my head and waited for about two seconds. What I always wait for, I don't know. Maybe I'm waiting to be attacked and sent to the hospital so I don't have to go through the day. I really have no clue.**

**I shoved off the covers and groaned again as I pushed my legs over the edge of the bed. My black silk sheets were really comfy when they were warm... Wait. Why were they warm? Oh yeah, I had been sleeping. I think my brain's foggy. One signal's coming in clear though. I want someone to wake up with. Someone I could stare at before they wake up in the mornings. Oh well, another day alone. Another day without a warm-er bed to feel.**

**I wistfully sighed and went to my ransacked closet. I hadn't changed out of my dancing clothes the night before. I still needed to change into something halfway appropriate for school. As I mentioned before my closet was full of clothes most black, some colored. It was then I saw it. That freakishly cute shirt. It's amazing I ever managed to find it. The shirt has a black torso, sleeves intentionally ripped off, for effect, I guess. The sleeves, my favorite part, were horizontal rainbow colored stripes. Also, over my wonderful rainbows, was lace. Ragged, looked like someone mowed it and put it back together, shredded. Over all, I think it looks good on me. Hey, and I'm so NOT being conceded. I just like color sometimes. Okay so I'm obsessed with rainbows and have been since I was young. It's not my fault though!**

**Now something you people may not know is that I'm extremely near sighted. I needed glasses, but being the spoiled brat I am, I got contacts. So I grabbed those and slowly made my way to the bathroom to put them in. I was stumbling today and it took me much longer than usual to get them in.**

**Either way, I needed to hurry. The countdown with my internal clock is coming to a close. I pulled on my shirt, grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. I had an exact count of 20 seconds. Got to find my shoes! OMG I CAN'T FIND THE-OW! I just tripped on them. Owwy. That hurt a lot. I tried to stand up, but as I did, I heard the front door slam open.**

**Only one person could slam a door and make it echo in the apartment that well. "ROX-AS!" NO! I swear Marluxia is going to pay for this. A blood curdling, horrific, painfully, dreadful death.**

**I quickly moved to the side of his path through the door."Damn it, Demyx! Don't leave the door wide open!" I yelled at him.**

**"Aw you look so cute today! Is that a new shirt?" I chilled a bit inside when I saw his eyes traveling down my back, through the mirror. I knew what was coming next, but I was too late.**

**"AH HAH!" He screamed in delight. When did I get so slow? Every time Demyx is the one to wake me up, he ends up trying to steal my hair gel. I had been in the process of trying to use half of the bottle to get it spiky. I had almost evaded him, almost. Jeez, now I have no hair gel, AND I have to put my hair up into a- a- a ponytail! I feel like crying! I think I look hideous, not to mention the fact that I haven't worn my hair up in four years.**

**Today is gonna be hell. "DEMYX!" I screamed, jumping onto the taller, more annoying man. "GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE! I'LL CRY AND CALL ZEXION IF YOU DON'T Hah! Demyx can't resist Zexion worth crap.**

**"Not today my friend. You have to look special for our guest. Oh yeah, and did I mention Zexion's still sleeping this morning?" Three things. One, were did he get that he was my friend? Two, how did he figure out about Axel? Wait dumb question. Three, hell, my plans are ruined. It's not the best idea to wake up Zexion in the morning. Demyx did that once. I laughed at him when his hand came back in bandages, but I don't want it to happen to me.**

**"NUUUU!" I obviously miss-pronounced, due to my complete horror. Today's going to be hell. If you don't know, my hair is like a security blanket for me. It needs to be a repetitive substance in this out of whack world we live in. Something weird happens every day. Something new, and sometimes hectic. My hair is what makes me, me. Now do you see the absolute horror? I NEED my spiky hair! **

**I groaned and tried swatting him. It didn't quite work though. I can try can't I? "Will you please give me the hair gel back?" I tried being sickly sweet. It was weird.**

**"Hah hah, not really." he paused and opened the window for effect," Either you grab breakfast now or I drop the gel out the window. We now have," and he checked his watch, blonde hair swaying down to cover part of his face," exactly five minutes before I forcefully drag you out the door. Your choice. Easy or hard?" did I ever mention that Demyx was on my most hated list as of five minutes ago? THIS SUCKS!**

**I grabbed the single ponytail on my vanity and pulled my hair back. This is gonna suck. Why does he torment me so?**

**"Fine, off to breakfast. And then I'm driving, myself, in MY car. Got it?" I was in the mood for finding my first, second and then third heaviest books and chucking them at Demyx's head, as hard as I possibly could.**

**"Okay, but one little complication, Mister Greeter." That nick name's never good news. , nothing is ever good news in my life.**

**"What is it Demyx?" I sounded vicious even to my ears. I walked into the other room, expecting him to follow as usual. He did, and I rummaged the drawers wondering where I put the last remaining box of cereal that I liked. It was in the freezer. I sighed wondering where my head was. Apparently not on health. **

**While all this was going on Demyx was unusually silent. I sat down and stared at him, waiting for his announcement. I had learned better last time, and I was pretty sure that I knew what was coming. It still shocked me never the less. Except this had a little twist.**

**"Roxas we need you to, kind of just maybe, pick up Axel on your way to school. AND drop him off at home after-wise." Demyx was smiling shyly, probably hoping I wouldn't kill him. No one knows, I sure don't. **

**"Oh. Hell. No." My voice was clipped and wasn't strained at all. It sounded severely calm. That was a bad sign. Especially for Demyx. **

**They all kinda know that when I act calm I'm really seething and ready to rip someone apart. " Sorry Roxas he has," and Demyx paused here, swiping his 'naturally' spiky hair back," special circumstances. I don't know but Xemnas ordered the greeter to be the escort to and from school."**

**"No."**

**"Bu-!"**

**"NO, AND GET OUT OF MY HOME!" The last straw was broken. I have to go and do it anyway, but he needs to leave. It's fun to yell at him. Especially when he knows, I really don't mean the harsh words. We sometimes get into yelling fights too...**

**"Fine, Queen Juliet." My eye twitched. Seriously twitched. My eye does NOT twitch. **

**"OUT! NOW!" He left. With one last look and a smile plastered on his face. At least he was gone now.**

**I finished my cereal and slid it into the sink. It felt unnaturally cold. It was normally warm so it struck me as odd. I pushed it, like so many other thoughts, away into the back of my head.**

**I grabbed some form of a coat from the rack and swished it around for a second. I put it on, and headed out the door. This is gonna suck, royally. **

**"I don't want to!" I whined at no one in particular. Again, I set off down the stairs. The still grey walls felt close today. I have no clue but I felt like today was gonna put a strain on me. Well…Maybe I did have a clue. Axel in general, was my problem. Oh well, I opened the door to the lot and walked to my car. **

**I wonder what Axel's gonna think about what I'm wearing. I suddenly had the notion to go back up and change my clothes, but decided against it. Demyx might be waiting for me up there. The council doesn't trust me much when it comes to doing my job… **

**I got the keys out of my pocket and opened the door. Slamming it shut, I put the keys in and turned on the radio. I put in a random CD and turned the volume up more than was necessary. Music blared in the car space as I pulled out. I already knew where he lived. I'm required to know all that crap about the people I'm to escort, just incase some crap like this happens. Joyful.**

**I headed to the general vicinity of where I was told he lived. It wasn't quite that far away, and I still had about an hour until school could hope to begin to start. So everything was good besides my conscious-es, which were battling again. **

**'YOU SO LIKE HIM'**

**'DO NOT!'**

**'TOO'**

**'NO'**

**'YES!'**

**"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. My throat hurt for a second after that. I looked at my arm for a second. Just as a random thought, I pulled up the sleeve an- OMG Car. Forgot I was in the car. A driver behind me had honked fairly loud. Whoops. I kept my eyes on the road and found myself a block away from Axel. Okay. I'm just gonna ignore him and his charms for now. Maybe mess around a bit but I'm not gonna like him. I refuse. Jeez I can't believe I'm even gonna let him get in my car. He's just gonna annoy the hell out of me.**

**With that thought, I pulled into the apartment of Axel.**

**It was a nice little place. I think it was one of those ones where it's split in half going up and down instead of by floors, like mine. So I THINK he has a two-floor apartment with about half the space on each floor. So I guess it's the same size as mine then. Oh well. I pulled up and parked the car. I got out, dreading each step, and walked to the right of the two apartments. Up the stairs, and I knocked on the door. **

**I grimaced as I heard a huge crash, then some sounds like stuff was breaking. What was going on? I knocked again. "Hello! HEY! AXEL ARE YOU OK-" Just then the door opened and a very winded looking Axel appeared at the door. **

**"I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned." He was being smug about it, I could tell. Especially from his posture, which totally said 'I know what I'm doing'. He was leaning against the doorframe now. His clothes fit perfectly against him. He was wearing another fire shirt again. Well at least it wasn't AS apparent. The fire was hidden inside the field of trees. I actually kind of thought it was a cool shirt. It was a band tee. Although it didn't have a name apparent, you could just tell. His Jeans were really dark blue, almost black. And he was wearing the same shoes, those really cool black and pink ones. His hair was spiked in literally every direction. But it still looked soft. Like really soft. I suddenly felt the urge to pet it….. Wow. That was a weird urge… I looked up and found Axel's eyes questioning. **

**"What?" I said annoyed.**

**"Like what you see?" He was flirting with me! Today is gonna be REALLY, REALLY, long. **

**"Look, Axel, Go get your crap and meet me in the car." I turned around and stomped off down the drive, but not before, he could get out a wolf-whistle at me. Yep. Today's getting worse. My hair's still up too. I could feel it- wait. Axel's hair was spiked! Maybe.**

**I jumped out of the car, ran like hell to the front door, and started pounding on it. **

**"AXEL OPEN UP!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT! Who's trying to kill you!" He looked alarmed. **

**"AXEL!" I screamed in agony. "DO YOU HAVE ANY EXTRA HAIR GEL?" I was seriously spazzing by now, and Axel just plain decided to start laughing at me. **

**"WHAT!" I cried.**

**"Y-you!" He gasped out in between laughs. He had dropped his bag of crap and doubled over laughing at me. "Ah hah-hah-hah-hah! Yeah," he tried to stop laughing, I'm guessing 'cause he stood straight and looked a little serious. Except for that smirk playing at his lips, that is, " but what am I gonna get in exchange for using my precious hair gel?" He questioned me. His eyes would probably be putting holes in me if they could. **

**"Umm…how about that ride to school? 'Cause if you don't give me some I'm gonna end up crying today? Please, Axel?" And WHY was I begging this almost complete stranger for some hair gel? Oh, right. I need it. **

**'Hello crack administration I need a dosage please.'**

**'Oh, hold on sir. We'll patch it over right away.'**

**'Thanks ma'am.'**

**'No problem.'**

**Wow. I really am screwed up. My brain is talking to its self.**

**Oh yeah, back to Axel. He had been babbling while this was going on.**

**"- and how about I get a kiss from you? That sounds like a good amount of payment."**

**"A what?" I screeched. Shoot.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and PLEASE don't forget to review.**

**HEY GUYS! I'm doing a poll! Vote on whether Roxas should kiss Axel or not. Come on, and the winning selection will start the next chapter. You have about 6 hours to vote. **


	7. School is HELL

******All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten ( intentional or not)**

**The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks for being awesome Carefreecat!**

**WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it and if you can't don't read. Seriously.**

**Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

* * *

"_A what?" I screeched._

**"A kiss. I know you heard me." Axel's smirk widened even further across his face. While I'm on the verge of freaking out he's just smiling like nothings wrong, how is that for nice?**

**"No.Nonononononononono!" I said really fast and shook my hair. "I can't kiss a guy for some hair gel!" Really, I can't. I believe in kissing someone if they like them. Not for some hair gel. Even though Axel kind of, just maybe, barely, hardly at all, fits into that category. Yes, but we're not talking about me liking Axel. This is about some gel for my very un-spiked hair. **

**"Aw poor little Roxy afraid of kissing a nice little boy?"**

**"I hardly define you as nice." I blurted out without thinking.**

**"Oh, so does that mean I'm not nice enough to give you some hair gel without getting something in return?"**

**I opened my mouth to speak, but Axel's finger covered my mouth and shut me up.**

**"Let me answer that for you." Axel's head swooped down and I stiffened and squeezed my eyes shut. I expected him to remove his hand and actually kiss me. Thing is, though, that he just moved his hand and replaced it with mine. After this he kissed my hand, his lips were really soft. I didn't expect such soft lips to belong to such an outrageous flirt like Axel. Maybe they're so soft because he gets so much practice with them? He smelled like this weird mix of smoke and something, maybe flowers? No. It was just something. "Little Roxy, I don't force people to kiss me" here he paused and smirked devilishly," At least, I don't force people who don't want it" Wow… CAN HE READ MY MIND? That would totally freak me out.**

**"O-oh. Okay..." I stuttered feeling completely embarrassed to no end, alongside feeling like and idiot. At least he can't tell…**

**"No worries. Now the gel is upstairs so..." Axel's face clouded over for a second, "on second thought how about you turn off your car first and then I'll go get it." I think he's avoiding something, I dunno what but he is.**

"**No. I decline that generous offer but I only need a little more, since Demyx stole my hair gel." at this point I looked away from him and glared at a plant I imagined to be Demyx. "Come on school starts in…. forty-five minutes! We need to be there in like 10 minutes." At this point, I stepped around Axel and made my way, forcefully, into his home. **

**There were still a lot of boxes everywhere, but it was relatively clean, until you looked around the corner. There you could see boxes strewn across the ground and a vase lay broken in thousands of little shards, glinting, on the table. "What the-" **

"**DUCK!" Axel screamed this and I turned to see him practically jump on me to pin me to the ground. **

"**WHAT THE HELL AXEL! GET OFF ME!" Jeez what was his pr-"OOF!" A big fluffy ball of fur just slammed into my face. Axel just sat there next to me, with his arms in his legs. He looked stumped, like I'd solved a problem a few light years ahead of his comprehension. " A cat? What the hell?" I said. I found out it was a cat when it started licking my face. You'd expect a dog to fly through the air and tackle someone like that, but no. It was a cat. I pulled it off me and held it out to Axel. As soon as the cat saw Axel it started hissing and waving its cat-ish arms around, its claws extended. **

"**WOAH! Hold it you demon! How can you like him and not me! That's wrong, just plain wrong!" Axel screamed hysterically. "You know what NO! I'm getting your gel now!" Aw, Axel's upset. I started laughing as he pouted and got up, only to stomp off up the stairs. The cat visibly reacted. It, he, calmed down and stopped hissing for one. I put him in my cross-legged lap and just sat there petting him looking around the apartment. **

**I could hear Axel banging stuff around, no doubt looking for the gel he'd promised. The walls were like a weird off-black color. Axel had put up curtains on the walls, which was a mix of see-through reds. Why doesn't that surprise me? Bumps and bangs were still going on. The floor was covered with a plush black rug, and all the furniture looked new and modern-like but in really dark, earthy tones.**

"**HAH FOUND IT!" His voice pretty much sang from above. It was still in the lower pitch of the spectrum but you could tell he was happy about it. The cat purred one last time before going to the bottom of the stairs. It looked like the cat was getting ready to pounce on Axel's foot. **

**It looked over at me and seemed to smirk. What the hell? How can a cat smirk? Axel's foot was now visible.**

"**Hey, did I tell you that you look cute with your hair UP-AHHHH!" The cat had done worse. Its slinky black frame wondered directly into Axel's path. As he stepped down, he saw what the fur-ball had done. He twisted mid-air to avoid stepping on the animal, and ended up falling. Falling, may I remind you, directly towards me. Of course , though, me being me, moved out of the way just in time. He ended up throwing the gel up in the air. I caught it easily.**

"**Axel! Quit messing around and get ready." I smirked mentally and shrugged outwardly, when he slightly glared at me from his spot on the floor. I can tell you, it hurt to have him glare like that but I still have my pride.**

"**Fine alright." he said grudgingly.**

**I pulled my ponytail out, shook my hair a bit, and then opened the gel bottle. Sweet, Axel and I both use the same gel type. Super strong. I smiled as I put some in my hair and spiked it rather loosely. At least it could stand up some now. " Okay I'm good and now we have five minutes, let's go." I grabbed Axel's arm and his bag and practically dragged him out of the door. **

**I let go when we got to the car. I opened his door and walked around to my side. I became mildly aware of my feet padding on the rough paved ground, and the cars zooming past a few streets down. **

**I opened my own door and slid in silently. I threw Axel's bag at him, then grabbed my belt and buckled it. Hey click it or ticket right! "Axel," I paused, "I suggest that you buckle up. It's a ten minute drive." I'm so going to have fun with this.**

"**But I thought you said we only have five minutes?" He sounded slightly confused. At this point, I re-started the car, and turned to look back and check if I was clear. **

"**You're correct." I said and paused to smile at him.**

"**Oh" He said as realization dawned. I peeled out of the drive, his eyebrows furrowed. I sped down the roads, taking as many back streets as I could, trying to avoid the police, and all stops, and lights as possible.**

**At one point, I thought I heard a " woo-hoo! " come from him as I took a corner too fast. **

**Okay so he likes speed too… Something interesting to know. We were only a few blocks from school when we hit the first stop light. Axel actually praised me on my driving skills. Everyone else was normally scared as hell when I was in time-crunch mode,**

**Oh well, I pulled the car into the school lot. "DANG IT! I'm a minute late! ARG!" I yelled in minor frustration. **

"**What's wrong?" Axel said obviously concerned. He put his hand on my arm and I spazzed and moved it abruptly. **

"**Nothing! Come on, let's get inside before Larxene throws another hissy-fit." I said, cradling my arm close to my body. I took the keys out and shoved them deep into my jeans pocket. It was odd feeling the sensation of my jeans scraping across my hand after Axel had touched it. **

**The material was cool versus the warm trail of his fingers. **

**I opened the door and slammed it, the sound echoing across the almost empty lot.**

**I recognized Marluxia's pink Bug, Larxene's bright red Ferrari, and Demyx's bright blue Coup De Ville. I pointed them out in turn to Axel. He nodded and acted like he was paying attention.**

**At least until he asked about Zexion.**

"**Demyx called me this morning, he told me Zexion was going to be here to tell me all the rules. Isn't he here?" Axel sounded so innocent. I almost laughed, in fact, I did, lightly. **

"**He's here already." I said lightly.**

"**Then did he walk?" This is gonna be funny, I can't wait to see his face.**

"**Nope." I'm sure I sounded pretty elated, as I shook my hair.**

"**Then what?" Axel's face was complete and utter bafflement. **

"**He lives with Demyx." Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Talk about jaw drop! That was hilarious. Axel's face pretty much froze for a few seconds.**

"**He does?" **

"**Yes, yes he does. Now, we have to go and get inside before we're late…err." I said noticing the time on my watch. I grabbed Axels' arm, yet again, and headed off to the doom of…HIGH SCHOOL IMI.**

**Axel followed me down the empty halls, classes had already started and we were heading down to the nurses office. I still can't believe all that crap we just went through. Here, let's have a flashback of the last half hour. **

**Axel and I were walking down the corridors, Axel looking around randomly, probably trying to memorize the way. I walked brusquely through the halls, of course, this came from knowing the directions too well. Axel hurried to keep pace with me. A few more corners and we managed to make it to the student council room. We walked in on Demyx in the middle of trying to persuade Zexion to change his clothes. Zexion was in the middle of pulling on Demyx's hair threatening him on the bases of if he wanted his hair, he'd leave the clothes alone. **

"**Umm guys." I said and cleared my throat. "I brought him here, have fun Demyx." I made to leave the room and Axel started whining.**

"**You look nice this morning." That was Zexion. Wow, that's kind of rare for him to compliment anyone.**

"**Where are you going? I thought you were supposed to stay with me? I still didn't get to play with your hair yet." His smirk was almost non-existent on that last part, but I could still tell it was there. Jeez, can you make it anymore obvious that you're a huge flirt, Axel?**

"**You. Are. To. Stay. In addition, you need to tell him all the rules before you give him back me okay? And I do mean ALL the rules." I stated the first part to Axel and the second part was directed towards Demyx and Zexion. Really, you can't really have Demyx without Zexion, and vise versa. That's how things work here. **

"**But I want you...to stay!" Axel barely managed to put in the last part. Larxene was smirking in the corner, in her own world. Demyx was looking at me, and so was Zexion. Axel was….being Axel of what I could tell so far: a flirting, obnoxious, pain in the butt, easily annoy-able, knucklehead.**

" '**Member that bet from last night? Follow it. Now, I'll be off." I said and left the room. I can only imagine that Larxene was on Axel the moment I left. She's a psycho for the new guys.**

**She doesn't hit on them or any crap but it's kind of freaky to have a girl with green-yellowish hovering over you, firing questions at you left and right. I really do mean that she's a psycho, but she's still a big help to the underground operations of the council. Hah, I still can't believe no one's figured us out yet.**

**Demyx is probably being the hyper guy, he is, and Zexion is being as cool as ever. I, however, am taking a nice long stroll around the school to my locker, leaving Axel in the hands of the demons. I wonder how he's gonna survive? It's going to be an interesting experiment. Ah well, I walked around a few more corners and headed to my locker. **

**The lockers here weren't THAT old but they were old enough to squeak. Mine was a wonderfully cool Ice-blue color, as was everyone else's in this hall. There were several different halls in the school, each one having a different color of course. This wonderful idea had come from an anonymous student. I don't know why they'd want to stay anonymous since everyone loved the idea. That kid would be supremely popular. Anyway, pretty much everyone I've even told you about so far is in this hall by the way. It's the Sky Hall if you're wondering.**

**Oh yeah back to my locker. I twisted left to the zero, right three times to the four, left two times to the one, and left once to 29. I pulled on the lock. It wasn't budging.**

"**NOT AGAIN! ARGH!" I screamed in frustration. My locker could take as long as 10 minutes to jar open. I grabbed the lock and pulled as hard as I could, and my hand slipped off. "AH!" that's new, and it hurt, painfully. I looked at my stinging right hand only to find a slice down the middle. It wasn't quite bleeding yet but I suspect it would be soon. Oh Joy, now I'm gonna have to have my hand bandaged all day. This is absolutely perfect. I used my left hand to start tugging on the lock, carefully this time. It sprang open immediately. Well THAT'S just great! Could today get any better? Oh how I love sarcasm. It's what makes me, me.**

**I grabbed my black bag out of my locker and slammed it as hard as I could. A few teachers opened their doors to see what had happened. I just smiled at them and they went away. **

**Oh well they were used to my random tactics in the mornings. I needed to get back. It had already been 20 minutes and I needed to get back and make sure Axel didn't die.**

**Or was in the process of dieing, I thought as I got close to the council room. I could hear screaming coming from the room. That's never a good sign, I grabbed a hold of my stuff and ran the rest of the way to the door, my shoes squeaked as I slid to a stop and threw the door open. **

"**Oh MY GOD!" I screamed and slammed the door back shut. No-no-no-no-no not a good sign at all. Nuh uh! I shook my head as hard as I could trying to get that disturbing image out of my head. Demyx was dancing on the table with his shirt off, and swinging it around above his head. I vaguely heard my name yelled by one of the four people in there. I doubt it was Larxene or Zexion though. Which reminds me, WHERE are the rest of the members when you need them? The disturbing part was that Axel was up there with him.**

**Shirts were off and I freaked out…horribly. **

**I was just behind the door as someone tried to throw it open. Incredibly, they hit me. And it hurt. Have you ever been hit with a door smack in the face? It didn't help that I'd been squeezing my hand so tight that it finally decided to start bleeding. I blacked out.**

**I don't know how long, it's always scary to black out. Its worse when you don't know if you're gonna, have a chance to wake up again either.**

**I opened my eyes and found a bunch of the students hovering over me. A lot were whispering to their friends.**

"**Is he gonna be okay?" some girl asked. " I dunno his head looks pretty bruised" the girl's friend stated "hey! His hand is bleeding." I think I should have known that one. **

"**ROXAS!" Someone shouted as they leaned over my face, I had just opened my eyes.**

"**Get away." I said and swatted the head to the side. It was Demyx of course. His wide blue eyes looked startled but happy. At least he's wearing clothes this time. I thought bitterly. It's his entire fault. I don't even want to know how this happened.**

"**Everyone! Class! Now!" I think that was… who was that? Oh, it was Kairi. Did I forget to mention that she's a council helper? She's pretty much a member though since she's there like half the time anyway. Oh, and she's bossy. Her hair swayed lightly and looked really pretty when you were on the verge of dieing. Where was Axel in all of this? Good question. I made to stand up, and it's like he suddenly appeared out of nothing. Seriously, it's like empty space, and then he's suddenly there helping me up. I almost fall and he wraps his arm around my waist and shoulders most of my weight, which isn't THAT much. I'm too tired to object to him right now. **

**All the kids had either left or stood around for a second yelling at by Kairi.**

'**You like it.' the inner voices were being quiet today, maybe they are considerate?**

"**Do not."**

**My feet were almost dragging so I stumbled a bit here.**

'**Just give it up. You know you like him.'**

"**Oh shut up." I whispered back. Axel looked down at me worriedly. **

"**Umm….Roxas are you okay?" His face looked worried but it could have just been the lighting and my hopes doing this. Yeah, I know I'm just trying to delude myself. Wait had he heard me? I bet he thinks I'm a psycho too now.**

"**No, I'm super spunky and can jump up and do cart wheels."**

**He laughed a laugh that just rang through the empty halls. It probably interrupted several classes but who cares. It was still beautiful.**

"**Okay I got it. Stupid question. Oh umm… We're at the nurse now." he sounded nervous**

"**How did you know where to go?" I asked immediately.**

"**..." Axel leaned in really close, "didn't you know?" I could feel his breath on my cheek. I'm pretty sure my face was getting at least a teensy bit pink and my stomach was constricting," We can take a tour of the school." Oh, he was enjoying my clouded head. **

"**F-fine." I said dizzily and made a grab at the door handle and ended up using my right hand. "OW!" I screamed and pulled my hand back immediately. The cut was worse than I thought. It was shallow but it went diagonal across my palm almost down to my wrist. **

"**WHAT'S THAT RACKET!" The nurse screamed at the door then slammed it straight into my arm. **

"**Ow." I whimpered as I fell straight to the floor. "Why does god hate me today?" I said as the nurse looked horrified and I ended up passing out again. This time it wasn't on the hard cold floor, but something warm and soft enveloped me, along with comforting smoky smell. Then the blackness came back. **

* * *

**Heh Heh, sorry guys/gals!  Not enough people voted for them kissing (surprisingly). I hope you enjoyed the long chapter    **


	8. Marluxia, Soap Operas, and Knives, OH MY

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)  
The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks for being awesome Carefreecat!  
WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it, and if you can't, don't read. Seriously.  
Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

* * *

_Then the blackness came back._

It was somewhat dark for a while and I actually felt pretty rested. Though I kind of gradually felt a throbbing in my head, my hand felt like someone tried to rip it in half, kind of like superman and his shirt, and my shoulder, well let's just say I can't move it without wincing the hell out of my eye. It probably looks like I'm having a seizure. Oh yeah I got hurt...a lot.

I mumbled some incoherent words as I tried to pry my eyes open. The second they were open though I shut them. I was staring straight into a bright light. Ow.

"Hey! He's alive!" I heard someone say sarcastically, but still joyfully.

"No dip Sherlock." I mumbled. I sat up and covered my eyes, slowly opening them. Gradually I moved my hands apart and frowned finding Axel's face directly in front of mine.

"I'm not Sherlock." He says to me and smiles. "I'm Axel. I thought you said you had it memorized?" Is he playing with me again? My mind's all foggy, I'm hurt, and I think he's trying to confuse me?! That's just mean. The rude bastard.

"What ever..." I said apathetically. What's with him? "My head's foggy. What happened?" I said looking around and wondering where I was. It was really white and I was sitting on some really, uncomfortable bed-thing. It could only be called a thing because of the fact that it resembled a shrink's chair more than a normal bed.

"We're in the nurse's office, oh klutzy one!" Axel said, I was pretty sure it was meant to mock me. And that's probably what ticked my last straw in half. He was smiling and was like really close. A complete invasion of my privacy. I didn't like it either. It was completely rude of him. I felt rage swirl around my chest.

"I'M NOT CLUTZY! And it's not my fault." I added thinly. "I can't believe you'd be so mean to a poor injured, hurt absolutely in agony, boy! This is a completely rude situation on your part and I can't believe that you keep hitting on me, and I don't even know why because you're such a-" I don't know if I took a breath, it's like I didn't need to breathe.

"Roxas.."

"DON'T CUT ME OFF!" I screamed and continued my rampage, slightly aware of Axel calling my name and trying to calm me down. I happened to notice that the nurse wasn't here or she would've made Axel go away, or at least give me some painkillers. "-and my head hurts and my hand feels like someone ripped it to shreds and managed to sew it back together. You big, annoying, flirtatious, jerk."

I really don't support the following conversation by the way since I was highly medicated and had no sanity. Just ignore my lack of a brain at this moment. Oh and I don't remember a lot of what was happening, other than the words.

I stopped in the middle of a sentence in the rampage and thought for a second.

"Axel?"

"Hmm? He said turning his head slightly towards me.

"What's your last name?" You'd think I'd know that but I didn't. I hadn't gotten to that part of his records yet.

"Oh. Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause I feel I should know the name of someone I hate." I wonder if he would believe my lie better than I did.

"Well then... maybe I shouldn't tell you at all. You could end up going to Google, searching for me, find me then stalk me for two years, then after that you will finally try to kill me with an ax. But the ax shall hit my head and I'll use my super powers to stop it because I don't feel like dying. But who knows I might actually feel like dying in two years, just depends on what's happening, who's with who, and if the person I like has dumped me, and or even gone out with me in the first place, and if I feel like it. " I don't remember what else he said but by the time he finished I was alternating laughing and squeaking in fits of pain.

"Aw but I really want to know." I whined after my giggle-fest. "A last name says a lot about you. Like how mine is-" at this point the crazy old nurse came in, crashing the door open then slamming it closed like a heard of animals was after her. And maybe they were since I heard banging on the door.

I found out later it was the fan girls who Axel had already accumulated in the twenty minutes he'd been able to be seen. My fan girls had started blaming Axel's and that had caused a fight. Then one of the (traitorous) council members decided to let it "slip" that we were in the nurse's office. Either way, they are dead, whoever the (pink haired) jerk may be.

I know I must not seem like the best greeter right now, because Demyx really did end up taking my job for the day. I'd groaned when I heard this news because Demyx is very influencable, and Axel. Well I don't feel like dealing with a perverted Demyx. Maybe that's what happened that morning? Axel had somehow influenced Demyx to start dancing on the table. Yeah that's obviously the cause of my screwed up dilemma.

Oh well I somehow made it to my last hour and Marluxia (I think it was him) drove me home. The only thing that told me that, was the knife that was sticking out of my TV. He has some issues against TV's. This is why he's not aloud into my home. He always gets into my knifes. Maybe having Larxene around him too much is having an influence on how he gets my knives out of the locked box...

Time to go to sleepy, goodnight.

* * *

**I Know it sucks, and is extremely short. Please forgive me.**

**Review too please?**

**(I need hugs too though . School is testing us for the next two weeks. and I just got through with week one!) No excuses though.**


	9. Showers

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)  
The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks for being awesome Carefreecat!  
WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it, and if you can't, don't read. Seriously.  
Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

* * *

_**AXEL- DIARY**_

Over all I can most definitely say that this has been one of my more amusing first days at school. I apparently now have a fan club, which is kind of creepy, and I told them all so. Which just made them laugh harder and end up swooning over me, because, "I like to say what I'm thinking"? Whatever the hell that means.

So I ended up spending the whole day with Demyx. I kinda learned about him too. Like how he loves water, and country music. Ew. Though I didn't say anything. He seems really nice. I also told about my love for fire and all that wonderful crap people share. Though I mostly asked as much as I could about dear little Roxy. I asked things like "Is he normally this klutzy?" or the normal generic 20 Q questions for when you first meet someone new. Demyx stared at me until I kinda told him I really liked Roxas.

I'm writing in my diary and I'm kinda upset, which is why there's a few tears on the page. I hope Roxas is okay. I can't imagine what pain he must have gone through to get those scars on his arms. I saw them right before he woke up. They didn't look self-inflicted, and when I asked the nurse, she said she had to leave. One sec I'll be right back got to calm down some.

Well, anyway I went by the classes and picked up all the necessary papers telling me what I'd need tomorrow and what we were doing so I could catch up overnight...hopefully. I also stayed after for a bit to survey the track team. It's really awesome! The track isn't dirt. It's that weird rubber-ish kind of material that's not really rubber Anyway I got driven home by Demyx afterwards, who wants me to start calling him Dem by the way. I shall not; anyway, Demyx is the SLOWEST driver! I SWEAR I saw a granny pass us...TWICE! It was horrible. Several times, I threatened to get out of the car and walk home, though I knew I wouldn't. At least Demyx didn't know that.

I have to go see the doctor tomorrow or he'll start worrying about me. Since I haven't seen him in almost a week.

Night Diary, the cat's trying to gnaw off my leg. I have to go kill it.

_**ROXAS-**_

This morning was most definitely not one of my most favorites. It was horrible. The only good-ish thing was that mum came home after a call from the school saying I got injured. She apparently drove 16 hours straight from her meeting. That may I add, she was directly in the middle of. That's what I love about her. So I wake up around, oh I don't know, 6-am, to a loud, shrill, scream. My heart's pumping and I throw the covers up and I'm almost half-way out of bed, getting scared to no end, thinking someone's trying to break in. Que my mom and her banshee shriek as she slams open my door and jumps on me.

"OMG ROXAY DEAR! ARE YOU OKAY!ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUGOTHURTWHATHAPPENEDANDI'MSORRYFORNOTBEINGHEREINYOURTIMEOFNEED!!" Goes her. and she's still saying some more stuff, still screaming and the like, that I don't remember right now.

"Mum!" I exclaim like the stupid idiot I am and Hug her. Then my brain actually begins to work. "Mum?" I ask, and she finally calms down knowing what's going to happen next. "Isn't it a 17 hour drive from your convention-thingy? And about 17 hours ago would be right during that huge meeting with your BIG boss right?" My mom looked like a scolded child, which I suppose she probably was right then. She wouldn't look at me and suddenly found a HUGE interest in her shoes.

"Maybe…" She said in that little, cute, squeaky, voice she has.

and from there my morning went better than I could have hoped...well...excluding the part where mum almost set the apartment on fire, then ran upstairs screaming. I ended up fixing breakfast after that, despite all her complaining.

Over-all the morning was joyful. I told mum about what happened and it was almost time for Demyx to come flying into apartment when I heard some knocking. Who the hell would knock right? Since they all have keys ... Anyway I answered and there stood wonderful Marluxia. To my surprise, he was holding black roses. Which were of course my favorite but made it seem like Marly was going to a funeral for some reason. I was still in my pajamas which hastily received a smirk and he shoved me the roses and greeted my mother. They knew each other well and I had to try and interrupt several times.

After I finally succeeded in interrupting them, I learned that Axel had a doctor's appointment today so I could stay home. Interesting about Axel, lovely for my health. No Axel, no flirting, no pain, mom and relaxation. All sounds well.

Yeah and when has life been fair? Mum finally noticed the big gash in the TV (while Marly was there, I might add) and she inquired about it. Which , in turn, received a mild blush from Marly. It was weird with so much pink in one area. I wonder how often he dies his hair anyway? Oh well.

After Marly left, I got on the computer and managed to make my mum get some VERY much-needed rest, while I surfed the net. After a while, my IM popped up.

The conversation went as follows.

angelXofXfire: Guess who?

Nemo: Oh, who else would it be with THAT screen name? You Pyro.

angelXofXfire: And what's with your's anyway? And I know. Ain't I just great!?

Nemo: Oh, it means Nobody or no one in Latin. and no, you aren't.

MORE LIES

angelXofXfire:oh. wow. do you FEEL like a nobody? And you're just saying that.

Nemo: Do I ACT like one? and I took you for the "chat speak" kind of person.

angelXofXfire: No! and I am. I thought I'd impress you with my literary prowess when I can't annoy you with the subjective tone of my beautiful voice.

Nemo: ...

Nemo: wow.

Nemo: Seriously?

angelXofXfire: Yep!

Nemo: again. Seriously? Oh and did Marluxia give you my screen name?

angelXofXfire: ummm... mehbeh .

Nemo: Yeah. He's going on my hit list now.

angelXofXfire: Aw why?! I really like the dude even though he's kinda ... pink? yeah that'll work till I find a good enough word.

Nemo: I HATE him. He murders my TV's!!

Right then mom called me down for her version of lunch. Sandwiches. I hadn't realized that it was already past noon... Wow.

Nemo: Gotta go!

Nemo: Adieu3

-Nemo has signed off-

angelXofXfire: I 3 U

angelXofXfire: So... he says Adieu? Interesting.

-angelXofXfire has signed off-

"Yeah mom? Which is better for today? Bananas and peanut butter OR jelly and peanut butter?" She asked innocently.

"hmmm... I feel like a banana person today." I said and made to grab the banana one and moved my shoulder wrong and almost screeched. Instead, I whimpered a bit and tried my best to hide that little incident. Mom wasn't convinced until I started coughing like the madman I was.

"you okay?" mum asked worriedly.

"no I'll be better when I eat something, though." I said back to her.

"Okay, here you go." and in that weird motherly trick they have, she pulled this glass of milk out of nowhere and just handed it to me. She smiled when I gave her a questioning look.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets." She said coyly.

"Yeah, sure mum. Love you. Don't you forget to get some more sleep, miss 'I need to stay awake for 27 hours straight and drive 16 hours to get to her son'" I smiled as she frowned, and walked out of the doorway and back upstairs to her own room. I walked out onto the wood floor and made for my own room, on the first floor.

I got back on the computer and checked my emails again. There was mostly the spam, and then my pen e-mail from the familiar username of Angel of Odds. Isn't it weird how many people generally put "angel" in their names, online?

I replied to her and logged off. I needed some more sleep... but first a shower. I headed to the door in my room that led to the bathroom, and stepped in. It was a nice bathroom. All wood instead of tiles. Made for a much warmer floor than tiles did in the mornings. I shed my black pjs onto the ground and took my contacts out, fairly quickly, and turned on the water to adjust the settings. When it was nice and warm I set the water on shower mode and stepped in.

It was bliss. Water running down my cold body, sending shivers up my spine. For a fraction of a second, I thought if Axel touched me, it'd feel better, but shook my head vigorously and shut it off to all thoughts. My sinces were on full blast though. I could feel the water trickling through my hair and dampening it, twirling down my ear then into it, spiraling down my arms and legs. The sting in my shoulder felt dulled from the heat and I thought that the bruise'll be gone soon. Everything was great until I remembered my hand, finally. In my stupidity I forgot that I was wearing a bandage on my hand. The water was seeping threw and it was starting to hurt some. I hurried and washed my hair and body down and got out. By the time I was done, Id' managed to get soap in it FOUR times and had accidentally used it when getting out of the tub. It was at the point that it was probably going to get infected. I gave it a generous dollop of anti-bacterial and bandaged it with a new cloth.

It felt good dripping dry. I was too awake now and decided I would go and actually stock the house since mom was home. She didn't' like it when there was nothing to choose from. She acted childish and would then, EVERYTIME, decide she'd want to go out. I grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt that had gold hearts on the sleeves, some pair of fading jeans, and a random pair of shoes. For pretty much not trying, I'd done good. I went to gel my hair up when I remembered something. No more gel. Damn it! Stomping now, I grabbed a black and white striped hoodie, and threw the hood up over my head while I scribbled a not for mum to see if she woke and I wasn't home.

I locked the apartment and , scowling, stalked out and down the stairs. I SO did not want to drive today.

* * *

**A/N This chapter SO doesn't make up for anything and I'm SO sorry that I couldn't get a chapter up before this and you're all lucky you got this as early as you did. I've been so busy what with testing for three weeks and then I have BIG projects all due soon from the following:**

**French/Language Arts/Social Studies/coding class/and math is doing tests. ARGH! I'm sorry. I'm pushing it staying up this late.**

**Surprise Axel's thoughts are in this one... though a day late , anyway.**

* * *


	10. StirFry & Coffee

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)  
The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks for being awesome Carefreecat!  
WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it, and if you can't, don't read. Seriously.  
Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

_321- Thanks and I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about the story._

* * *

_**I SO did not want to drive today**._

I stalked off down the sidewalk, trying best as I could to hide my wet hair. No way in hell was I going to have a good time outside of my house without some gel in my hair. Wow. My world pretty much revolved around hair gel.

Anyway, back to the stalking. I walked to the food-store and skulked around trying to hide...well...me. and gather up some actual food as quick as possible. The first thing I grabbed when I walked in the door though, was about six bottles of hair gel. This old lady looked at me weird like I was going to rob the store. I don't know why. It's not like a teen wearing a hood over their head is the same as a guy wearing a mask walking into a bank.

Anyway, I padded along throwing in quick and easy to fix ingredients. Things like carrots, potatoes, and a zucchini. Maybe I could make stir-fry? It'd depend. I grabbed a thing of tofu and another of chicken. Yeah weird combo but it works together just the same as apart, it's delicious. I walked to the checkout making sure Axel hadn't popped up at his job, after his appointment today. I quickly got in line at the checkout closest to the door; there were no cat ladies in the vicinity so I relaxed a bit. I still kept my head down, though. I tugged at my sleeve as I slowly inched forward, my hair dripping a bit as I went. I pulled out my ID and showed it to the cashier and he apparently knew what to do and just rang me up and let me go.

I sighed largely as I stepped back into the sun with about four bags of groceries. Walking hurriedly, I dodged the people just strolling, and was winding a corner when I saw a familiar tuft of bright red hair. My chest kind of constricted a bit when I saw Axel next to some guy and smiling that sarcastically annoying smile, and laughing. I felt like crying for some unknown reason. I hurried around the corner I had stopped at, for fear of Axel recognizing me. Too late, I guess because I heard his rough yet smooth tone call my name. It almost made me turn around, almost made me smile, almost made me want to stop, almost was an 'if' word. Like IF Axel had actually kissed me, I might have stopped and smiled, despite the person he was with.

But 'if' is an if, so instead I ran as fast I could around two corners then a few more. My hood had fallen down and my hair sent drips of water off behind me. I thought nothing of the pain in my shoulder and hand, from clutching the bags so tightly. I could hear his feet pounding the pavement, catching up to me. Unlike before, I turned yet another corner and rushed into a clothes shop, and hid in a rack of dark colored jeans. I ducked down, hearing the door tinkle yet again as Axel burst into the store and another time as the person he was with, I assumed, came in after him. I could hear the guy ask if anything was wrong, he said no and walked around for a bit before the guy convinced him to go. I stuck my head out, as the door tinkled again. The lady happened to be looking down at me with some wide blue eyes that were so pale they seemed almost color-less. Her strawberry blonde hair looked almost golden in the weird lighting. She smiled that weird smile. You know the one when mothers sit in a chair waiting for you to come home, and they seem to know EXACTLY what happened at every second through the night. Yeah that one.

I smiled at her and thanked her as I walked, cautiously, back onto the street. How had Axel known it was me? There's no way. I had my hood down, I was wearing an old shirt he'd not had a CHANCE to see yet, I was practically blending in, and he still found me. Every time I see him, I get hurt someway. Most times, it's my heart. It beats really fast. It's so weird. Maybe I really do like him? No, it really couldn't be. I...I haven't thought about anybody like that. It's kind of foreign to me.

I headed home, the back way and walked in to find mom sitting at the table with that same look. Did she know what I was thinking before I did?

"We're having stir-fry for dinner." I said as I set out the food on the counter.

**_AXEL-DIARY-_**

Well wow. I was outside walking with the Doc and just as we were about to head into a coffee shop he said I'd like, I saw Roxas. I almost didn't think it was Roxas but when I called out he hesitated and I almost thought I'd got the wrong person, but then he started running. Something told me to follow so I said sorry over my shoulder as I raced after him. I could hear the Doc run after me. I ignored him and kept running. Roxas ran faster than I thought, and I almost lost him several times. I turned one corner and saw what looked like his foot, head into some weird posh clothes store. I skidded into the place, panting heavily, looking around for a blonde head of hair. The place was so empty I could almost hear crickets. I saw a weird girl who looked like some thing, she was weird. Her eyes seemed to have no life. And her hair only added to the eerily creepy effect. The Doc came in right after me, and whispered that we should go and this person I was chasing obviously didn't want to be found.

I left and went back to the shop where I had to explain who Roxy was and who he was to me. It felt a little relaxing talking to him, but I was still worried. Why had he run from me? He was injured too, so how in the HELL was he that fast? Maybe if he doesn't want to get caught some kind of switch flips in his head?

I ended up going home, feeding that damn cat, and starving myself. I fell asleep with only thoughts of him in my screwed up head.

Bye Diary,  
That should be him at the door.

* * *

**Sorry, I just can't get a long chapter out of my head worth crap right now.  
PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW  
Love for everyone who tells me what they think about the story.  
Just to make sure, people you do know you don't have to have an account to submit a review, right?  
Just click that review button at the bottom and type. Anyway THANKYOU FOR 1,000 HITS That makes me SO happy you have no clue!**


	11. EPIC FAIL Filler

**All characters are copyrighted to Square Enix and respective owners I might've forgotten (intentional or not)  
The plot is mine, leave it alone! Thanks for being awesome Carefreecat!  
WARNING - later chapters are to have yaoi / shounen-ai deal with it, and if you can't, don't read. Seriously.  
Thank you and goodnight/day/evening/morning.**

_**321- Lol Roxas is just PMSing. And yeah it is. My friend made me try it at camp. Yum.**_

* * *

_**Bye Diary,  
That should be him at the door.**_

I knocked on the door of Axel's house. I was kind of afraid of what he was going to say though. I did run away from him yesterday. I could have stayed and talked. I need to stop running away from my fears.

Okay so I've been a jerk and haven't kept up in a while.

Axel's calmed down and I've managed to get him settled. It's about a week after the DDR accident and I haven't done anything to Axel like I had planned...what with mum coming home and spazzing at me. Either way I pretty much said that Axel could have 7 commands from him to me. Just because I'm nice and felt bad for not taking complete advantage of the bet like I'd said I would. Yeah and my nights at Axel's have been getting longer and longer. I've been helping him with his unpacking. That man has like two houses full of stuff just to decorate and another house full of stuff he actually uses. I've actually nicknamed him the spoiled princess when we're alone.

I've finally figured it out too. I like Axel, and I HATE it. Oxymoron right? Anyway my heart races when my name rolls of his sharp-soft lips. My whole being tingles when he just brushes against me. Not to mention that his secret hugs almost kill me. I swear that he's going to end up giving me a heart attack. Oh and I've been SLIGHTLY less afraid of the fact that he talks to those track people.

The apartment's empty now since mum left for a long trip. She said not to get hurt as much. Most of everything is healed except my hand. The apartment also feels weird. The sink's beginning to feel like ice.

Anyway, tomorrow's the anniversary of Ollette's death. I think I'm maybe going to take Axel to her grave with me. The gang and I always have a picnic near her grave like we usually do. It was one of her dreams when she was younger.

Sorry for those tears over there I didn't mean to start crying, it's just still hard to think-

**_AXEL-DAIRY-_**

Roxas has gotten less colder to me recently. I almost convinced him to spend the night last night too. Dang... oh well. I can tell something has been bothering him and I plan to go and harass Demnyx until he'll tell me. And if he doesn't I'll just have to threaten him with Zexy. Those two are cute when they think they're alone in the student council room. Oh anyway I've met all the council members now. Lexaeus and Larxene are psychos together.

Oh I gotta go. That damned cat can't understand that it's supposed to be a docile little cute thing not a stupid thing that attacks random things at all hours of the night.

Oh...and the phone's ringing...its 11pm.

Okay so everyone don't kill I've had a bunch of assignments to turn in and have begun the stage of I absolutely hate this stupid fic but I'll continue it anyway.

* * *

**Now GUESS WHAT!? I got my digital Life project done a whole week early. All the web coding is done and I've managed to find a really cool background to make it awesome. I had to do a home page and then link five different pages to it. All the pages had to do with selling something. I'm proud of myself.  
Love for the people that review**


	12. Boom!

**All characters are copyrighted respected owners/inventors.**

**This bad plot is mine so don't touch it or it'll bite!  
Much love for my beta, Carefreecat.**

**WARNING - Screw that. You already read it 11 times,  
and I think I might do the yaoi soon depending on you people.**

* * *

Hey again. I have a really interesting question for you. Have you ever seen- wait...you don't know what happened from the big boom, do you? Geeze, I forgot. I'm such an idiot. Okay, SO back to the begining...

...dotted-line...

"Who the hell is knocking on my door?!" I heard Axel yell from the inside of his apartment.

"The FAIRYGODMOTHER! Who the fuck else would it be, Axel?" I screamed, not caring about the person next door. The door swung open and an Axel wearing nothing but some tank-top and some loose fitting boxers, he stared at me like I was a mouse going into a tunnel of mouse-traps; in other words he was surprised.  
"Heya Axy-kins. Don't mind me, I'm a just a bum whose house got blown up." At this, I smiled extremely sweetly and pushed past him, and ducked when the cat attacked.

"Umm...hi? What the hell are you doing here then...if you don't mind me- HEY GET OFF MY LEG YOU DAMN DEATH TRAP!" Axel screamed as the Cat had gone from heading straight to my head, to heading in a smooth arc straight towards Axel's leg. Which of course the cat did without a problem. Now, where the cat launched from...that will always be a mystery to me.

"I'm so not going to any of the member's houses...for fear of being locked up, stabbed, eaten, mentally scarred, or studied to death. So, I came here." I had to hold in my laugh for fear of being burned to death. That glare he gave me was just horrible, yet oh so funny. I grabbed the cat, stuffed it into the closet at an opportune time, and sat down on Axel's couch. He eyed me warily and sat down across from me, in a chair.

Axel's couch was comfortable, and the place had gotten quite cozy since my first visit. The place even smelled...like him. It smelt like...apple blossoms and burnt pine. Yeah, it may be a weird combo but it works well together.

"Roxas...you can't just come here and expect me not to do anything. You know that don't you? You know I won't just ignore your existence right?" He sounded so sad and...calculating. I had reached a resolve before coming here. I would give him a chance. Besides, who cares if he's in a scary club. Maybe he could actually help me, that was my reasoning at least.

"I know," here I paused and gave myself absolutely NO room to think what I was doing, over "which is why I'm going to do this."

I got up slowly, and walked calmly over to him. His red hair looked almost blood colored in the lighting. Stopping at the chair, I put my arms on either side of him. He looked worried but as soon as I started leaning towards him, he smiled devilishly, closing the already small gap.

The thing is, Axel intended the kiss I meant to be chaste, to be a full-blown make-out session. I was not having it and leaped away with a teasing smile.

"Hey" Axel pouted severely which sent me into a fit of giggles. Anyway, that brings us all the way up to,

Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen Axel in a frilly, bright pink, kiss-the-cook, kitchen apron?! God it's so funny.

Imagine it this way. Wake up one morning to a hot spot on your stomach. No, it's not the cat but jolly Ol' Axel waking you up with some over crispy bacon, some crispy eggs, and some darkly toasted bread...and if you haven't got the hint, Axel woke me up by placing a plate of burnt food on me. First, I was pissed then I see joyful Axel wearing that pink ... THING. I burst out laughing so horribly. Axel looked hurt and took the food away. Then he came back and looked at me with that cat-like smile he somehow pulls off.

I scrambled as quickly as possible to get away from him but... in a blur of red and pink, which reminded me of valentine's day...sadly, he was on me and tickling me through the massive cocoon I'd just assembled.

So, needless to say, Axel let me in his home...as long as, and I really wish I hadn't let Axel take control of the bet because I wouldn't, I gave him at least one kiss every single day. I actually tried not kissing him one day and he locked me out. With a huge smile on his face.

Oh and that guy... I figured out who he was...it was his psychiatrist. He hasn't opened up yet enough to tell me but I really do hope he will soon. Oh well, I need to go. There's a new student...again. And thank god, she's not interested in guys.

* * *

**Sorry...I know I'm horrible and this story is beginning to take the frame of an abomination in my mind.**

**I'll finish it though. Maybe in this one or the next one... I don't know. I don't think Imi- will ever truly be finished for I have several mini- stories planned to be posted separate from this one. Now, onto working on Subway. Thanks everyone who's favorited the story and decided to stalk it.**


	13. Cookies can have glasses?

**Blah, I feel bad that this is so insanely late.  
Just thought I'd give you something before I left for camp in a few days.  
Heaven knows I'm spending all tomorrow _CLEANING.  
All _previous warnings etc. still apply.**

I was jumping up and down like crazy, the song was Headstrong. God How I love that song. I've finally knocked it into Axel's head that I needed a room and didn't want one with him. Though the great dweller in heaven knows how much time I've spent in Axel's room.

I dis-like that room, I've spent hours drenched in sweat, putting my whole body and soul into it. It gets steamy in there sometimes too, we even have to open the windows. That normally leads to Axel hitting on me. I wish I didn't have to paint his room with him.

Oh well, back to the present.

"Hey, babe come here." Axel called me over to the kitchen table with a wicked grin plastered on his face. It looked like he was gonna end up eating me.

"I'm not a girl don't call me a babe." I replied sourly from being interupted from my dancing time.

"I have something to show you..." he grinned devilishly.

--

"But Axel it's so _hard_." I groaned.

"You'll get the hang of it. Lick your finger and rub it around _gently_."

"Well can't I just use my tongue?"

"It'll be harder _that_ way."

"What if I _want_ it harder?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"COME ON! SING FOR ME, BABY" Axel screamed at the wine glass in front of him. "You NORMALLY work!"

"It won't help if you scream at the glass Axel." I licked my finger then gently rubbed it around the rim of the glass, trying to elicit a ring from it's depths.

--

"Roxy...What are _these_?" I heard a soft murmer behind my ear as I was cutting out the shapes for the Christmas cookies.

I turned around to see my glasses and contacts cases in Axel's hands. "Umm...my seeing eye lenses? They kinda work like dogs but are alot better and aren't for almost to fully blind people...?"

"So...You've been living with me for four months, you're mother has tried to _**burn** _down **_my _**home, you almost got kicked off the student council, and I am _just_ now finding out that you were glasses of any and all sorts? FOR HELL'S SAKE! I'm a fucking pyro and your mom tries to BURN my house down! Is there anything wrong in that sentence to you?!" Axel might have been just an itsy bitsy teeny weeny

"Yellow poka-dot bikiny, THAT she wore for the first time today!" I apparently sang that aloud...but that song...you all know it gets caught in you're head and won't go away.

Axel practically fell over laughing, dragging me half-way down. I tried to keep myself up, just as Axel did...but we ended up looking like we were playing Twister on the kitchen floor. The flour-y kitchen floor. Flour can make wood slick. As it did.

"AH!" We both screamed as the Galiant Axel lost his footing and slid my feet out from under me. I landed on my small ass while Axel landed his bony self ontop of ... drum roll please? ME! What a huge surprise!

"Hey, Roxas?" He asked in what sounded like a sleepy tone to me.

"Hmm..." I replied a bit distracted by his hair looking like an angel's halo was in it.

"You're a bit too cute for your own good." And he leaned down and kissed me.

He still smelled like burnt pine and flowers but he tasted like cinnamon.

But I'm really too busy to tell you that. I'm practically getting molested...willingly I might add.

So don't go calling the cops if I don't pick up the phone. I'm probably "busy"

--

**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I know where your mind went when you read about the wine glasses.  
LOL. This chapter sucks.  
Just thought I might give you something to look forward to...  
**


	14. Oops

**Well, welcome to another chapter of Highschool Imi- I understand that I'm super bad at doing updates on this but . . . oh well.**

"Umm... Pence?" I asked hesitantly, wondering why in the fieriest depths of hell that he'd be on a table. On a table with Axel and two other guys. On a table with Axel, two other guys, and be dancing along to the macarena. Where has my sane, normal life gone to?

"Yeah?" He said, ever so slightly busy concentrating on which way to dance next.

"Why, just . . . why?" I begged, pulling my hands together and going into the over-used begging pose.

"Umm, a bet?" He said cautiously as his eyes flickered, momentarily, to the dancing red-head next to him. At least they had their damned clothes on this time.

"One moment." I said icily and walked over to Axel with a huge, fake, plastered, _smile . . . _if it could be called that. "Axel?" I used a sing-song voice. Which pretty much stopped everyone within hearing distance, of doing anything. I figured as much. I don't have the nicest reputation in school. I may be nice, but I don't have to sound like it. "Why?" I asked the red head that was currently making my blood boil.

"Why what?" he asked innocently, never stopping rhythm to the imaginary music. Tapping the other guys to keep going.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I partially yelled at him. Keeping my hands fisted at my sides. I swear my hair was standing up with no help from the gel what-so-ever.

"Weeeeeeell, Mister Grinch. I happen to be winning a bet." Axel elaborated to about the same length of Pence's answer. Speaking of Pence, I glanced over and saw him with a blush on his faced and not dancing. Namine was here.

She beckoned with her fingers for him to step down and come to her. He did as she silently asked and Namine just _kissed him _in front of everybody. My. Jaw. Dropped.  
Literally.

I glanced back at Axel and saw him smirk as the other two guys handed over their money. " OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT!!" I overly exclaimed and waved my arms in exasperation. Axel grinned again and I stomped off, not caring who I ran over in the process.

Except maybe the principal. I moved to side-step the man, but my arm was grabbed and halted me in my tracks.

"Roxas," The burly voice said," My office. Now." I looked at him oddly for a moment wondering what the fuck it was now.

I heard gasping and I _guess_ that I had said it out loud. Oops, my bad. I started walking again, ignoring the false accusations of giving me detentions.

Walking down the hall, I noticed that it was quiet. Quiet has been such a luxury lately. What with Christmas coming up and all that jazz. I was wondering the corridors aimlessly going where I was supposed to, but a bit slowly.

I barely made it into the principals office before something registered in my head. _I HADN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!_Really, I hadn't I had stood there while Axel was doing the macarena on a table. Sure, I had yelled but really? That wasn't office worthy. I sat across from the stone faced principal. Wondering when he was going to get his hair re-buzzed. A grown out buzz cut never looks good.

Suddenly his face disappeared in a cloud of sympathy as I took in the words I never thought I'd here. Never thought I could possibly comprehend. I STILL don't think they make any since.

I didn't stay to here details. I rushed out of the office. Into the quietly deserted halls. Not caring when I rushed past a wide-eyed fiery red-head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**UMMM Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I just wanted to update. And don't take my word on saying that the next chapter should be up within the next month.  
And Sorry in general for the hugely long wait on this one. Oh, and the shortness .**


	15. Fuck, Fuck indeed

**Well, welcome to another chapter of Highschool Imi- I understand that I'm super bad at doing updates on this but . . . oh well.**

I stopped farther down the hallways knowing my pissed off crush would turn around and try to catch me anyway. Plus we live at the same house now so I mind as well stop sooner than later. I heard the inevitable foot falls behind me and turned around. I heard his panting breaths before I could see his expression. It was pissed and a tiny bit worried.

"What the fuck are you running around for this time?" Axel exclaimed in an exasperated puff of exhaled air.

"Yeah, well wonderful things tend to have happened when I'm running away with tears practically spilling out of my eyes!" I screamed back sarcastically.

I saw a door opening and Axel pushed into the nearest room... which just so happened to be the school's bathroom. He pushed his finger on my lips and made a 'shushing' sound. I scowled at him.

"Be quiet...On another thought never mind I know you won't right now anyway." Axel said this as he turned his back and locked the door. I just stared at the shining floor. Normally our bathrooms are horrid but the janitor must have just cleaned it.

"My mom's in the hospital." I whispered. I know that he shouldn't have been able to hear it but he managed somehow. I just dropped my head even farther down and waited for the hug. I knew he would. He always comforts me when I try to run. A tear streaked down my cheek.

"It'll be okay. She's probably as hard-headed as you." Axel attempted to joke. I felt his passion, his care, his warm body capturing my own. I slipped out of his grasps.

" It won't matter!" I threw my hands up. "She's in the hospital and is half-dead already! Fuck you Axel. You don't know anything!!!" I knew I shouldn't have said it but it managed to worm it's way out anyway. I never meant to say that. Where was this hatred coming from?

I looked up. Axel's eyes had a fire in them as he slowly stepped towards me. I heard the anger as his boot-clad foot pounded the floor sharply.I backed up slowly, hoping that I wouldn't trip and fall to the floor. I just kept moving back, as Axel closed in on me. Suddenly Axel shot out his hands and captured me, blocking off any way of escape, and moved up as close as our physical existences would allow.

"No, I would never know a thing." Axel's voice was low and precise." I would not know anything about lying in a hospital room with tubes stuck into me and the doctors saying I could not possibly live. The chance was practically zero." Suddenly my head hit the wall with the forcefulness of Axel's kiss.

It was salty and heartfelt. I was so guilty. I had never known. I had never asked. Infact, I had never done anything for him at all. Oh my good lord. His hand just went up my shirt!

"Hhhhh? A-Axel. I'm.... DAMNIT! Get your h-hand away from me. I want to say sorry!" I was panting with the effort of keeping my voice straight... and maybe something else.

He stared at me then backed away and sat down. I walked behind him and hugged him tight. He was rigid but didn't pull away. That was good I guess.

"What do you want?" his voice was a whisper. He looked so sad, his head was drooped and his hands were fisted.

"Please. Tell me?" My feelings suddenly fled me as I sat and listened to his story.

"Why?"

"I want to know." I squeezed him tighter and almost felt the shields break.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

----Axel----

I was at my last school and I was happy there. I had a wonderful girlfriend. She loved me and I, her. I had perfect grades, was the star on the track team, ran like a fucking storm too. Heh heh. The fuckers there feared me, I ruled them. The school was _mine_. I always walked home from practice one way though. That was pretty much my downfall. That's why you've always seen me take a different route home, even if I had to walk half-way around town first.

Anyway, it was coming up to the last meet of the year and it was the state competition. Big deal, I know. I was going to help us win that trophy and I was only a sophmore. It was the day before the competition and I ran hard all day. The coach said we could leave early. I left as fast as I could becuase I had planned a date with my girlfriend that night. She'd be happy that we were gonna go before ten O'clock. I grabbed all my stuff. Making sure I had grabbed everything. My hair was still wet from showering and I was leaving a trail of water droplets behind me as I walked. Soon I ran into a few of the thugs at school. It was the older part of town and the four guys stood lining the way past. I made to move between them, thinking nothing could possible happen to me. I was **_AXEL._** No one would hurt me. I was so, so wrong. They pinned me into the narrow space, two guys blocking each way out.

I made to move again and they pushed me back and started yelling. The words were tainted with alcohol. I never could stand the smell of beer, it made me dizzy, and they'd had enough beer that I could smell it. It was so dizzying. I stumbled up against the wall, and all four men, I couldn't understand their words at that point, were closing in around me. I heard thigns like fuck and somethign about taking me somewhere. I pushed through them and heard their laughter. I heard the leader scream a threat, that I shouldn't run away. I ran anyway.

I managed to avoid running into anything and ended up hiding near the warehouse district. Big mistake. My wet hair had left a general trail that led straight to me apparently. I was dizzy and sat down. I got quite and waited for their steps. When I heard them I barely even breathed, not good when you're already low on breath.

To shorten the story and the nails jamming into me, I gotten beaten to a pulp and almost raped in a warehouse. I found out , later on, that it wasn't just them acting on their own. My "girlfriend" had led them straight to me because she thought I was cheating, the jealous bitch. Well, I ended up in a hospital and was told I was going to die because both of my lungs were on the verge of colapsing, both arms were broken, and they had shattered the bone in two different toes. Not to mention all the bruising and cuts and scars I was going to have.

-----------

"You happy now? You also got the story on how I turned gay." Axel smiled such a bitter hatred filled smile I couldn't do anything except hug him and not let go. I might have felt water from the ceiling dripping on my shoulder but I didn't think it was.

"Axel..." I started.

**BAM BAM BAM _BAAAAAAAM_**

Fucking door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah people.... I'm updating this wonderful thing because it's Christmas break now XD yay!!!

Anyway I'm still convinced it's not going that well, this story.  
Any ideas? AND I LOVE YOU ALL -You made me motivated for updating. Just message me If I ever don't update for that long again ___


	16. Epic Finale

**LOL, you can review your own work! umm... it's been a very long time again... I really need people to yell at me when I don't update.**

**----------**

The knock had startled Axel. I hugged him and whispered for him to 'act natural'. As he went off to pee, I unlocked the door.

I was shocked as a woman with long brown hair and glasses walked in. She was holding a shoulder-bag and an old, worn notebook. She screamed like a fan girl and hugged me and went to go hug Axel.

"Okay you two, it's time for you to go fornicate at Axel's place, 'cause I've got to end this." I blushed bright red as I looked over to Axel and looked at him. I was mentally asking if he knew what the fuck she was talking about. I looked down and blushed brighter as I saw his pants were still undone.

The girl laughed and pushed us both out of the bathroom and down the hall. We followed whispering to each other trying to find out what was happening. She eventually led us to the janitor's closet and shoved us in."Go, get going like rabbits okay?"

Axel needed no more invitation than that and he practically jumped me, obviously forgetting about our little depressed conversation earlier.

----Outside the closet----

The author laughed to herself at her clever ending. She smiled and shouted at the passing students "THE END."


End file.
